


Memories

by ProxiCentauri



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: Do I have to tag it for character death if Revali is already canonically dead in botw, Goodbyes, Link signs, M/M, Memory Loss, Mute Link (Legend of Zelda), Past Relationship(s), Reunions, Selectively Mute Link (Legend of Zelda)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-01-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:41:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28946820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProxiCentauri/pseuds/ProxiCentauri
Summary: Link makes it to Vah Medoh to free the Divine Beast, and now Revali gets an opportunity, after 100 years, to see Link again one last time. The only problem is Link doesn't seem to remember him all that much or their relationship together.A rewrite of the Vah Medoh mission from Revali's perspective where he and Link were together 100 years ago before his death.
Relationships: Link/Revali (Legend of Zelda)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 71





	Memories

Outside of the howling winds, the only sound that passed through Vah Medoh in the last hundred years was a ghostly, frantic beeping. ... --- ... Over and over 1. Echoed around the empty shell of the beast. It wasn’t until today that another person heard that beeping, and it had been 100 years since another pair of feet landed on the Divine Beast, all these miles in the sky. 

No doubt about it, that was him. Revali didn’t expect anyone different, of course. If anyone could make it into Vah Medoh without the power of flight and 100 years in the future, it was him. He always seemed to manage the impossible. Guess somewhere along the way in those years he learned how to fly.

Revali knew he was coming. Not when he first sent that message, no. ... --- ... Typing out that last call for help, well… ... --- ... The Calamity was overtaking Hyrule. ... --- ... Vah Medoh was unreachable in the sky. ... --- ... Help was miles away. ... --- ... It was too late. 

Revali still tried anyway. ... --- ...

But today. Today Revali could tell he was finally here. From the way Vah Medoh shook and struggled, from the way the Calamity’s grip on him got just slightly weaker, like one finger of a fist that was throttling him finally unfurling. So it wasn’t exactly surprising when he walked in, same blue shirt and disheveled, windswept, blond hair. But that didn’t stop the frantic desperation of his last message-- the 100 years of uncertainty, doubt, and oppression-- and now, finally, the relief of it all from making it into his voice when he said--  
  
“ _Link_.”

Though something was… off. And Link’s reaction caused him to pause. There was no matching relief, no recognition. Only a growing confusion as Link looked up from the terminal and Revali’s silence stretched out longer.

Revali cleared his throat, though the gesture was just for show now. “Well, look who’s finally here. About time you showed up. Now, you’ll need to look closely at that map of Vah Medoh. I marked the terminals with glowing points. You’ll need to activate each terminal to take back control. Think you’re up to it?” He fell easily back into his old, boastful charade.

Link, as ever, was not deterred.

Revali watched him work from his disembodied perspective in the beast, and he still recognized him. That single-minded determination. That unwavering will to overcome any challenge. That stubbornness. And that silence. Yes, that was Link. But it was lighter somehow. For one, that sword wasn’t on his back anymore. Seems lifting that thing off of Link lifted a weight off his mind as well. 

What _was_ on Link’s back was a twitching, writhing Stalkoblin arm. ...Gross. But, unfortunately Revali had to concede, was still quite Link.

Revali updated Link as he went. “There are four terminals remaining. Quite a ways to go.” But another finger unfurled and the grip got looser. “There are three terminals remaining. Keep going!” And a little looser still. 

Most of the beast Link progressed through with ease. Any straggling globs of malice were wiped out in a few hits and Vah Medoh obediently twisted and turned to his command. It was going smoothly when Link ran outside for the next terminal, into the hazy morning sky and high pitched whine of the wind. There, he hopped in a trolley to transport him along the wing of Vah Medoh. Of course, Revali never needed to use such a thing. He would have called it an unnecessary bit of ornamentation before but, well, here it was being used.

Down the line, malice gunked up the path of the trolley, and Link pulled out his bow. A moment of concentration, and he sent an arrow flying through the open air, wind from Vah Medoh buffeting it off course, and Revali clicked his tongue. “That won’t do. You still lean too far back. Don’t you remember what I taught you?”

Link gave no reaction, and Revali cleared his throat again. “I guess not,” he said. “Well then. Straighten your back. Lower that shoulder. ...And relax. Coax your aim. Envision your arrow hitting its mark, and release.” Link set another arrow loose, and the clump of malice vanished in a puff. “There you go,” Revali said. “Maybe all that instruction wasn’t for nothing. Looks like you remembered something after all, hmm?” This time Link’s brow only furrowed, and he looked down and hurried on. Revali let him go. He was making good progress, anyhow.

Yes, something was definitely different about Link… besides him still being alive 100 years later, of course. But Revali’s attention was caught by another little difference. Another terminal activated, and there it was, Link smiled.

That was it. As Link worked through the beast, he smiled. Commanding Vah Medoh, gliding through the open air, being swept along in the currents of wind-- each activity, each little victory, got a smile that was so rarely bestowed 100 years ago. And Revali could remember its warmth, even now despite his phantom body. Even with the frigid, high altitude air that reddened Link’s cheeks and nose, his face glowed when he wore the expression. And Revali stared.

Then that smile wrinkled. Link had stopped now and looked around, face furrowed and frowning, and for a second worry clouded Revali. What was going wrong? Was Vah Medoh not responding? Had the malice entwined itself with the beast for so long that it was too late to separate the two? The weight of the blight had only just begun to lift, he couldn’t stop now! He watched as Link tried inserting his Sheikah slate into the terminal again, blue controls alighting in recognition.

Ah. So that was all. He was waiting for Revali to update him again. 100 years later, and he still let himself get distracted by that damn smile. “There are two terminals remaining,” Revali said. “You’re almost there!” 

And soon-- “Just one terminal remaining. What do you know?” Link was close. So close. 

One last obstacle and one last triumphant smile from Link as the metallic ball slid into place and the door rose with it. “That was the last terminal!” Revali said. “Now you just need to start the main control unit! I want you to take a good look at your map. I’ve added a new glowing point. Well?” It was hard for Revali to keep the urgency out of his voice now. The taste of freedom was there. “Flap to it!”

Link stepped back into the open air, and Revali couldn’t wait to feel it again for himself. Free, unrestricted, open skies without the choking hold of the Calamity-- it was all just a few taps of the terminal away. The control unit glowed orange as if acknowledging Link as he approached, and he held out his Sheikah Slate to it.

And that’s when it went wrong. Of course. Revali should have known by the way he could still feel the hold of the Calamity on his soul. It would never be so easy. Still, that didn’t stop the dread he felt when malice swirled around the control unit, mixed with blue streaks of energy that coalesced into a malignant, swirling ball. And then it morphed, sinewy form stretching and snapping into shape from jagged fingers to heavy gun to pulsating, purple body. Revali couldn’t help but feel a remnant of his own panic as the Windblight formed, dwarfing Link and his makeshift sword. It threw its head back and roared, tossing around the little Hylian with its gust of wind.

“Good luck,” Revali said gravely. “That thing is one of Ganon’s own, and it plays dirty! It defeated me over 100 years ago...but only because I was winging it. But don’t worry, this time, you’ve got me to help you. I can’t believe I’m actually saying this… But you must avenge me, Link!”

The blight arched its shoulders back with an inhuman gurgle then lurched forward with the eye of its massive gun pointed at Link. “His aim is dead-on! Watch yourself!” was all Revali could say as the first blast knocked Link off his feet and two more followed, rolling his limp body backwards. 

“Come on, on your feet!” Revali urged. “Don’t let that thing pin you down!”

The blight swung its arm, sending a deafening cyclone Link’s way before blinking away. Link’s eyes darted around. Behind him the blight reappeared, hefting its heavy gun up for another shot. 

“Behind you!” Revali said, though Link was already moving, dodging another blast, and Revali couldn’t help but laugh in relief.

Link turned, getting off a shot with his bow that rang out as it hit the Blight’s blue eye. “That’s the way!” Revali said. And Link went on. He moved swiftly and with a confidence that couldn’t save Revali from the same enemy years ago. Catch an updraft. Snap out two shots. Descend on him, weapon in hand.

Even after 100 years, Link’s battlefield instincts were one thing he hadn’t forgotten. And it had been a long time since Revali had seen it in action. But he couldn’t let that distract him. This wasn’t all the blight could do. That much he knew.

After another round of the assault the blight dragged itself up from where it was slumped on the floor and darted back to the control panel. It screamed, angry and distorted, and out from it shot drones that buzzed around Link as he kept his eyes on the blight. Then came another opening like before. The blight raised its cannon, the drones opening like flowers as Link simultaneously drew his bow for another shot. 

“Watch your blindspot!” Revali said, and Link looked up in time to see the blight’s shot ricocheting from drone to drone, and dove forward, narrowly out of its erratic path. 

“Those drones are deceptive. Makes it near impossible to tell where the next shot will come from,” Revali said. “Don’t let your guard down. This fight is far from over.”

Although he didn't show it, Link must have listened because he didn’t make the mistake again. Attention now flicking between the blight and the drones, Link repeated his attack, only managing to get one shot in. But his defense slowed him down, and the more he dodged, the more exhausted he became, a weakness the blight didn’t have. At this pace Link would only be worn down, Revali knew that from experience.

“Link,” Revali said. “I’ll watch your back. I’ll keep an eye on the drones, just focus on the blight.” Link looked up at Revali’s disembodied voice as he considered, and finally gave a single nod. He would trust him.

And the two started up again, Link beelining for an updraft. “Dodge left. Now!” Revali called, and Link rolled to the side. “He’s open!” And Link jumped and deployed his paraglider, swiftly rising. In the air, he pulled out his bow, letting lose a flurry of blows that sent the blight dropping limp to the ground. “Go for it!” Revali called again, and Link rushed forward. 

Again and again, they ran through this sequence, whittling down the blight while Revali’s anticipation rose. Link descended on the blight once again, and with his last hit, the blight reared back with a high-pitched scream. Malice leaked from the monster like smoke from a burning building, and it contorted, clenching its fist and bending unnaturally. Malice began to sprw from it in heavy streams as beams of purple lights burst from its body. With one last scream, pained and stuttering, it threw its head back before the thing was wiped away in a blinding, purple explosion.

Then everything stilled, the blight's last scream fading away, and Revali held his breath.

As the air cleared, the remaining wisps of malice were blown away from the control panel and Revali could feel the last tenuous grip of the Calamity slip away, the last finger of Ganon that had trapped him for so long, finally slacken and unfurl. And with it, the incessant beeping echoing inside the Divine Beast was blown away with the wind as well. ... --- ... finally answered.

Link walked forward and finally activated the control unit, and Revali-- Well, this was it, his big moment of freedom after 100 years. His spirit was no longer grounded and wings were no longer clipped by the blight, but his consciousness had been locked in Vah Medoh so long it was almost hard to untangle it all. But slowly, he strung himself together. First, just in a wavy mirage of who he was, but soon it sharpened and defined into wings, beak, and feathers suspended in the air as he remembered what it was like to be himself.

“Well I’ll be plucked.” Revali flapped his wings, gently landing by Link, though his wings generated no wind like this. He preened, stretching his ghostly blue feathers out before himself and puffing his chest out. That was more like it. “You defeated him, eh?” Revali said. “Who would’ve thought?” He folded his arms behind his back as Link, surprised, turned to face him. “Well done,” he said softly, holding his gaze on Link for a second. Then he smirked, turning his beak up. “I suppose I should thank you now that my spirit is free. This returns Medoh back to its rightful owner! Don’t preen yourself just for doing your job,” he teased lightly.

Revali took a minute to look Link up and down now that he could join him in person. Link’s hair whipped in the wind, face red and-- Revali chuckled-- arms clutched together as he fought the cold in his same blue t-shirt. “100 years and you still haven’t gotten new clothes beyond that t-shirt of yours, huh? You still haven’t learned to dress for the cold.” His smile faltered as Link’s face creased and lips turned down. “You really don’t remember me, do you?” Revali asked quietly, and Link shook his head slightly with apologetic confusion.

“Well.” Revali paused, twitching his lips up in what aimed for a conceited smirk, but turned into a pained smile. “What a shame. I’m quite the Rito to remember, you know.” He flashily threw his arms open, one landing on his hip and the other clenching at his chest. “Ace aviator and archer, Champion of the Rito! I even saved your skin once or twice.” He watched Link’s face again. Nothing.

Finally, Revali sighed and folded his arms. “Maybe that’s for the best… But you know, I am glad you came. We made quite the team, you and I, both today and back then. When I wasn’t always one-upping you anyway." He turned his head away with a long pause before continuing. "In truth, I hoped it would impress you. Oh, but you were hard to crack. And your skill hard to meet. You pushed me to greater heights than ever.”

Revali closed his eyes a moment, dipping his head down, and sighed. When he lifted it again, he wore his signature smirk. “And now I’ll inspire you to even greater heights too. I do suppose you’ve proven your value as a warrior. A warrior worthy of my unique ability, the sacred skill that I have dubbed Revali’s Gale!” He threw his arms out proudly and dramatically as he spoke, generating a rush of air sent Link’s way. With one hand raised above his head, he searched inside himself finding the resolve-- the hours of practice and work he put in to perfecting his move, the many falls, crashes and injuries it took. He condensed that all, forming a glowing orb atop his hand, and threw it towards Link. Link stepped back as the orb passed through his chest, feet gently lifting off the ground as the wind around him picked up. The cyclone strengthened and swept him high into the air, spitting him out at the top where he flipped, landing solidly back on the ground, knees bent. Revali watched, beak curling upward in a proud smile.

“It’s now time to move on and start making preparations for Medoh’s strike on Ganon," Revali said. "But only if you think you’ll still need my help while you’re fighting inside Hyrule Castle. Feel free to thank me now.” Link only stared. “Or… nevermind just go. Your job is far from finished, you know.” Revali’s eyes lingered just a moment more on Link. “It _was_ good to see you again. Try not to die out there, hmm? Some of us still want you alive. Even if you may not remember it--” he turned away, softly adding “But I do still love you.” 

There was only silence as Revali walked away, back turned. And then... he was alone again, the only one walking the empty halls of Vah Medoh. In a way, it was a relief. After 100 years of being trapped together with a blight he had Vah Medoh and the vast skies back to himself. They were his. Taking back control of the beast he’d been integrated into for so long was only natural now. But still, somehow the silence was only lonely.

Then from behind Revali came the rapid sound of running footfalls, and he was knocked forward, two arms wrapping around him in a tight, desperate hug. He looked down.

“Link?”

Link’s head pressed into his back, and from behind Revali could feel him nod. He loosened his grip just enough for Revali to turn towards him, releasing one hand to roughly rub at the tears in the corner of his eyes.

“I remembered. I remember you,” Link signed with one hand.

Revali laughed, stunned and relieved. “Well, look at that,” he said breathlessly. “Lucky you.” Link looked up and met his eyes, the two sharing a shaky smile.

“When I woke up,” Link signed, “My memories were gone. They only come back to me in pieces. When I first got here I remembered meeting you but… I only remembered that you were--”

“You don’t have to say it. Incredibly skilled and a Champion beyond comparison, I know.” Link rolled his eyes, but smiled still. “But now,” Revali continued, “you’ve gone and done the one thing not even I could do.” Link eyes flicked behind him at the control panel, where the blight used to be, but Revali shook his head. “Well, you had my help with that one. But you. You came back to life. Congratulations. You finally beat me at something. That’s no small feat.”

“Actually,” Link signed slowly. “I remember us sparring too." The tips of his lips turned up slightly. "...I won.”

“Hmph, are you sure all those memories you’re getting back are _accurate_ _?_ ” Link only raised his eyebrows, unimpressed. “Ah well,” Revali conceded. “I tried.” And his teasing smirk sobered. “The knight to seal the darkness and to defy death. Quite a title you’ve got there now. You always had to go for more.”

Link’s hands tightened behind Revali at the mention of the Calamity, and he looked away, gaze pointed towards the castle over the horizon. 

“What?” Revali said. “Don’t tell me you’re worried. The knight who ate a molten rock roast? I know you’ll beat him. After all, you’ve got me to help you now. And I’ve been itching to pay Ganon back for the last 100 years.”

“You’ve all been waiting for so long.”

“And now, you’re here.” Revali glanced around. “I figure you’ll be visiting the other Champions like this, won’t you? So not a word of this to them, understand? But you were always the most capable knight I knew. If Hyrule’s in anyone’s hands… I’m glad it’s yours.”

Link stared, lip twitching up every so often despite him fighting it. “What?” Revali asked defensively. Link snorted. “What’s with that face?” Finally Link broke and laughed.

“So all it took was dying to get you to say it?” Link signed.

Revali snorted too. “Well, says you. But don’t forget to everyone else I’ve been dead for years. I'm sure I'm a legend by now, so try not to go ruining my reputation down there with rumors like that, will you?”

“No promises,” Link signed. He stopped and looked at Revali before signing. “I love you.”

Revali wrapped his wings all the way around Link, enveloping him in a hug. He dipped his head down, pressing his forehead on Link’s, their two bodies already familiar with the gesture, remembering even after all this time. “I love you too,” he said softly.

Revali lingered, ghostly body not wanting to let go after waiting for this for so long. So he waited. He let himself enjoy this a moment longer, and only eventually, regretfully, pulled away. “Well,” Revali said, hands on his hips, “I can’t keep the Hero of Hyrule forever. I’ll never get the chance to get my revenge on Ganon with you here.”

Link stepped back, pinpricks of light and magic already beginning to swirl around him. He raised a hand in parting, and Revali nodded, watching his image slowly swirl away. 

“Until we meet again, Link. ...After we show Ganon what we’re made of.”

  1. The theme of each of the Divine Beasts in Breath of the Wild includes the beeping of SOS in Morse Code. [ ▲ ]



**Author's Note:**

> I was thiiiisss close to ending it without Link regaining his memories there, but no, I am too much of a sucker for that. I also only recently found out about the SOS thing in the Divine Beast themes and Had to do something with it. Anyway, more Revalink fic to come in the future. I hope you enjoy.


End file.
